And Then There Were Sun
by Naomi the Fire Adept
Summary: Naomi & Orchid Our very first fic together! Based on Agatha Christie's 'And Then There Were None'.


Naomi: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Orchid: Finally, after all this time, me and Naomi are going to do a fanfic together!  
  
Naomi: And it's going to be one that I've been nagging Orchid to do forever!  
  
Orchid: Be afraid, be very afraid.  
  
Naomi: Now there is only one matter to settle.  
  
Orchid: The point that both need to rewire our brains?  
  
Naomi: That too, but I was wondering whose muse we shall use. Wow, I rhymed!  
  
Misty: ME ME!!!!  
  
Naomi: I say Garet-chan!  
  
Garet: Oh, joy.  
  
Misty: We don't own And Then There Were None!  
  
Naomi: Agatha Christie does.  
  
And Then There Were Sun  
  
Chapter 1-Djinni Island  
  
Felix slammed his car door shut. There were eight others on the desolate rock shore besides him. Seven were the ones that were going to the island with him, the other was the keeper of a small boat that hardly looked sea worthy.  
  
"Felix!" Sheba ran and plowed him under as she tried to hug him.  
  
"Sheba . . . can you get off me, you're going to break my legs."  
  
"Oh, sorry, Felix, it's just been such a long time. What took you so long? We've all been waiting."  
  
"Little car trouble."  
  
Sheba rolled her eyes, "I'm sure."  
  
Garet looked over at Felix. "Another one, eh? Looks like who ever invited us over here wanted a little adept reunion."  
  
Felix gazed over the faces. It was true, all of the visitors were once his companions. . .except for the one wearing a hood. "Hey, you? Who are you?"  
  
"Eh, me?" the hooded person asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Saturos," Sheba smiled, "but he doesn't want anyone to know."  
  
"Er, okay . . ." Saturos muttered. "I guess I forgot about Venus Adepts."  
  
The owner of the boat looked up. He seemed good-natured enough, which instantly made Felix distrust him. "Seems like you're all here. Ready to go?"  
  
Felix gazed over the choppy waves. It seemed as though a storm was coming, but they didn't have any place to stay the night besides the mansion on the island, so he had no choice but to go along. He bet the place would at least have wine or something to interest him there.  
  
"Felix? You like wine?" Sheba asked.  
  
"Hey! Stop that it's freaky!"  
  
"Sorry," Sheba murmured and walked to the rest of the group, who were chattering happily amongst themselves.  
  
Felix shook his head and headed for the boat. It was one thing to see companions that he thought had moved to the furthest corners of the world, it was another to see his old captor whom he assumed dead. The sooner he got that wine, the better.  
  
"Wow, you're really obsessed with wine," Ivan popped out of nowhere in front of him.  
  
"Hey, blame the Proxans, they're the ones that gave it to me."  
  
"In the boat, all of you! I need to get you to Djinni Island safely before the storm hits," the boatman called.  
  
"That's comforting," Mia sighed as she took a seat.  
  
"Oh well," Picard smiled, "We have Ivan and Sheba here with us. If it gets to bad, they can handle it."  
  
"Thanks, Picard," Sheba laughed, "Maybe, maybe, but natural things aren't that easy to tamper with."  
  
Felix looked back mournfully at the land. His sister hadn't been among those gathering to go to Djinni Island, but then, thankfully, neither was that one Alex guy. Felix might have to strangle the evil Mercury Adept if he were.  
  
The boat was fighting against the waves, and Felix had begun to feel as if the walls were going to be crushed inwards, and sink them. Of course, that wouldn't hurt Mia or Picard, they were both excellent swimmers, along with the point they could breath underwater.   
  
"This is going to be so fun!" Sheba squealed.  
  
"You're right!" Mia laughed, "Don't worry guys, we'll make it to the island safely."  
  
"Whatever you say Mia," Isaac said softly.  
  
"Looky, looky, we're almost there!"  
  
"We're only half way across Sheba," Garet smiled, "Boy you are enthusiastic."  
  
"Yeah, but you can see it alright," Saturos replied.  
  
Felix blinked. "Wow. It's ugly." That it was indeed. The rocky shore made it look near impenetrable and there was no vegetation, save for a few dead weeds. The mansion on the hill was old and rickety, hardly a mansion at all.  
  
"Why is it called Djinni Island?" Ivan asked the boatman. "Were there lots of djinni on it at one time?"  
  
The boatman shook his head. "No, the island is in the shape of a giant djinn."  
  
"What kind?" Sheba queried enthusiastically.  
  
"No kind, I suppose," the boatman answered slowly. "All of them combined, more like."  
  
'Yeah, yeah, who cares about a stupid island?' Felix thought to himself. 'I'm so thirsty for some alcohol I would take some watered downed beer.'  
  
"Felix! Stop thinking about alcohol!" Sheba shouted suddenly.  
  
"Gah!" Felix jumped. "Stop reading my mind!"  
  
"What is this about wine?" Picard asked. "Oh, now I know who drank the emergency wine from my boat all those years ago."  
  
Felix was about to defend himself when the boat hit the shore. The companions climbed laboriously out of the vessel and walked up to the mansion. Isaac, the leader as always, knocked on the door as they waited.  
  
"Hello-oh!" Jenna exclaimed as she answered the door. "Felix!"  
  
"Jenna?" Felix blinked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The Mars Adept hugged her brother tightly. "I was hired as the maid and-"  
  
"Jenna, who is it?" Alex said, popping his head through the doorway. "Oh, no."  
  
"You!" Felix growled. "What are you doing here? You're the owner of the mansion? And you hired my sister to be your maid?! You b-"  
  
"Felix, brother, calm down!" Jenna cried. "Felix, I'd like you to meet my husband."  
  
"I'm the butler," Alex replied smartly.  
  
Felix stared. "You two are . . .MARRIED?!"  
  
"I knew this wouldn't go over well," Alex winced.  
  
Jenna looked at her brother pleadingly. "We would've invited you to the wedding, but you were on the other side of the world."  
  
"And there was the minute detail that I was afraid for my life if you found out," Alex murmured.  
  
"With good reason," Felix scowled.  
  
"Well, this is a lovely reunion," Isaac smiled as he walked past Felix and the newly weds and into the mansion. "Let's get something to eat though, eh?"  
  
"Great!" Jenna grinned, relieved to have the attention taken off of her husband. "I made dinner and pie for dessert!"  
  
"Pie?" Garet perked up.  
  
"I'll be needing more wine than I thought," Felix sighed.  
  
"We have a very full stock," Alex assured him.  
  
Later, they were sitting in the parlor room, relaxing. Mia was staring intently at ten miniature djinni statues in the center of the table. "They remind me of a poem I read once," she said to herself.  
  
"What poem?" Garet asked before he began tearing at a chicken drumstick.  
  
"It's silly, really," Mia waved his question away. "I'll tell you later."  
  
"You know, Alex," a thoroughly drunk Felix began, "if you have wine this good, I suppose maybe you won't be such a bad husband to Jenna."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," Alex sighed in relief.  
  
Felix raised a wavering finger. "You just can't touch her or I'll have to hurt you, okay?"  
  
"I think you deserve more wine," Alex said, pouring him another glass.  
  
"So what news of the owner of the mansion?" Isaac asked. "I understand that we all received letters to come here, but who sent them?"  
  
"And how did Saturos come back to life?" Garet asked.  
  
Saturos shrugged. "I'm not quite sure of that myself. I just woke up one morning and I wasn't dead."  
  
"He's telling the truth," Sheba nodded.  
  
"Well, we got this record from the owner," Jenna told them as she held up the album. "Shall I play it?"  
  
"Go ahead," Picard smiled. "I'd like to know what this owner has in store for us."  
  
Jenna placed the disk in the record player and it crackled a few times before they heard a mysterious voice. "Well, I see that you've all made it safely here. I'm sorry to say that it won't be the case for much longer."  
  
"Wazhat?!" Garet cried.  
  
"You see," the voice went on, "you have all participated in lighting the forbidden lighthouses. There must be a punishment for that. That's why you're here."  
  
"This is outrageous," Isaac whispered, his face paling.  
  
"One by one, I plan to kill you off," the voice said almost cheerfully. "I hope that won't be too hard for you to deal with. Good luck." The voice clicked off.  
  
"That was interesting," Ivan whispered, his eye filled with horror.  
  
"Yes, very," Felix muttered as he slumped to the ground.  
  
"Felix!" Jenna screamed.  
  
Isaac walked over to his fellow Venus Adept. "Don't worry, I'll revive him."  
  
Alex gaped. "You won't be able to do that. He's dead."  
  
Mia picked up Felix's empty wineglass. "It was poisoned. How can it be that you hadn't realized that, Alex?!"  
  
Picard held Mia back from strangling Alex. "Calm down, Mia. I'm sure that there's a reasonable explanation to all of this."  
  
"There is!" Garet called out. "The owner of this accursed mansion wants to kill us all!"  
  
"Ivan, you've been too quiet," Sheba said. "What do you think?"  
  
The other Jupiter Adept shook his head. "I only sense our nine minds on this rock."  
  
"Which means . . ." Sheba stopped.  
  
"Which means that the killer was one of us," Ivan finished.  
  
Naomi: Da da da dun!  
  
Misty: Wow, I wonder who the killer was.  
  
Orchid: You'll just have to wait and find out!  
  
Naomi: And read Agatha Christie's 'And Then There Were None' in the mean time.  
  
Garet: The book is obviously better than anything Naomi could write is.  
  
Naomi: *glomps Garet* Garet-chan, I didn't know you cared!  
  
Orchid: He doesn't. 


End file.
